


The Blackened and the Pure

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Angels, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Character Death, Demon Summoning, Demons, Doodle also feels bad for this, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fairy, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Gird your loins or whatever!, Hurt/Comfort, I swear Im not a furry, Insecurity, Inus, Kissing, M/M, Many characters later down the road, Mermaids, Mermen, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Multi, Nekos, Nonbinary Character, Nymphs - Freeform, Ok is anyone scared of all these tags, Others Im missing, Pansexual Character, Please Kill Me, Please dont leavr, Please read this it took forever, Probably ooc, Resurrection, Sirens, So much angst, Sort Of, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, We're half making this up as we go along, Werewolves, Why isn't there a "Graysexual Character" tag, hardly, i cant spell, i feel bad for this, im sorry, leave, monster au, monster racism, prepare yourselves, wait, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Luke is an Angel. Jared is a demon. This spiraled out of control quickly.(Doodle and I are so so sorry for this)





	The Blackened and the Pure

“Don’t take too long, okay? The meeting’s at six. I’ll be waiting outside.” A relaxed smile was placed on Jared’s face. Luke faked something he hoped looked similar as Jared closed the apartment door. But as the door slammed shut, the plastered on smile faded.

His wings… They were really sore. Gently, he tossed his sweater to the side and lifted his shirt. His wings spread with an unpleasant crunching sound, his face contorting into a cringe. Hiding his wings all day was awful for them, and deep down, Luke knew he should stop. He sighed. That was the price of dating a mortal.

Not for the first time, he briefly considered telling Jared; and not for the first time, completely denied the concept. He hated keeping secrets, but if it would put Jared in danger to tell him, well, it seemed worth it to make an exception, just this once.

“All good sugar?” Jared’s melodious voice called through the door, grounding Luke.

“Yeah, sorry. Be out in a minute!” Luke did his best to sound upbeat. He crammed his wings into a shirt, then sweater, then jacket, and the aching returned. He slipped on his shoes, and adjusted his cap- being careful not to let any halo show.

Putting on a brave face, he turned the cool doorknob and turned towards his eccentric boyfriend. Though when he saw his face, it didn’t look suave and mischievous as he would have expected. Instead, his brows were furrowed, his blue eyes concerned.

“Hey, you okay?” Luke reached out and squeezed Jared’s hand. Jared looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze to Luke.

“Are you going to be angry if I ask you something?” His grip on Luke’s hand lightened. 

“No, of course not. Ask away.” Luke tried to search Jared’s eyes, as if that would help.

“...” Jared breathed deeply, before returning his attention to Luke. “Are you hiding something from me?” Suddenly Luke began to shake. His toes curled up unconsciously, a cold unpleasant feeling spread throughout his body.

“No! Wh- Did I do something?” His words were panicked, his breathing shaky as he squeezed Jared’s hand tighter.

“Oh shit- Luke!” Jared reached out for him instinctively. “What’s wrong? You’re shaking!” Jared’s voice was almost as panicked as Luke felt, and some guilt forced its way through the panic. So he faked a smile. Again. 

“No, I’m fine! Really.” Realizing anyone could see through that, he haphazardly made an excuse.

“I just… kind of freak out about trust and stuff like that, so…” He half fake smiled, and half cringed at how much he was lying today.

“Don’t worry about me.” He finished. Jared paused, just looking at Luke for moments on end.

“...” Jared’s face was almost blank.  
“You could have told me, you know.” His voice was almost accusatory, and panic seized Luke once again.

“I- yeah I could’ve but- I thought that- I figured-“ He fumbled with his words, trying to get something, anything out.

“I did- I didn’t want to worry you…” Jared’s face was… almost disgusted, disappointed maybe? In his current state, Luke couldn’t tell.

“...” 

“Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Jared’s words cut like a knife, and Luke could tell- he was tearing up. But Jared had already started walking across the hallway, and-

“I’m- I’m going to stay back.” He throat was tight and he had to force the words out. Jared looked back, and even from a distance Luke could tell he had that emotionless stare on. 

“Okay. I’ll tell the guys.” His tone was cold, but with less force than before. This time, it seemed like he was always this cold and uncaring.

Luke stood there, almost frozen as Jared walked away. He stood there as he turned a corner, then pressed the elevator button, then got in. And he stood there for moments after that. 

It didn’t feel real. Jared wasn’t like this. He wouldn’t snap at that. He wouldn’t talk like that. He wouldn’t dismiss him that easily. But he did.

Robotically, Luke opened his door. And walked inside, and sat on the couch, like he was just going to play some Zilda. 

“Maybe I could actually play some Zilda.” He looked at his pile of games.  
“Oh, some Marionette party could be fun, with-“ He stopped himself. 

He didn’t want to think about it. But who would? Luke huffed as he threw off his hat. Next to go was the jacket, then sweater, then the t-shirt. His unhealthy wings cracked as they unfolded, putting a grimace on Luke’s face.

He made his way to his mess of a bed, throwing himself onto it face first.

His fingernails dug into his hand. He squeezed his eyes tight to keep the tears from flowing.

“He doesn’t love me. Why would anyone? Why would anyone love a stupid, selfish, naive, obnoxious angel who could leave at any moment?” 

He sniffled as he thought this to himself and his fingernails dug deeper.

“Stop crying. You don’t deserve to cry. This is your fault.” Luke whispered to himself. Saying the words made them more real in his mind.

Luke wanted so desperately to be angry at Jared. It would be so much easier if he could pretend Jared was in the wrong. 

“I lied. So these are the consequences.” The words felt wrong, like they didn’t quite fit. But he said them over and over and over again, until he dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so so sorry in advance
> 
> Also Doodle wrote this chapter dont give me credit


End file.
